


Kotkansydän

by dsynmi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Family Feels, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Namikaze Minato Lives, Slow Build
Language: Suomi
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-18 08:38:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11870634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsynmi/pseuds/dsynmi
Summary: Kahden pienen lapsen kanssa yksin jäänyt Naruto masentuu Hinatan kuoleman jälkeen. On Sasuken vuoro pelastaa pimeyteen vajonnut ystävä.





	1. Prologi

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: SNS on mulle canonia ja Minato pakkomielle, mutta koska olen alkuperäistarinalle uskollinen ja family-ficcien suurkuluttaja (ja -tuottaja), halusin saattaa Sasuken ja Naruton yhteen tällä tavoin...  
> Disclaimer: En omistaja Naruto-sarjaa enkä sen hahmoja.

Tältä se siis tuntui, vajota pimeyteen.

Hinatan odottamattoman kuoleman jälkeen Naruton olivat vallanneet – sekä yhtä aikaa että erikseen - kaikki ne _sellaiset_ tunnetilat, joita hän oli koko kaksikymmentäviisivuotisen elämänsä ajan pyrkinyt välttämään. Suru, viha, katkeruus, epätoivo, toivottomuus. Hän oli joutunut läheltä seuraamaan, mitä ne tekivät ihmiselle, ja pyrkinyt aina tekemään kaikkensa pelastaakseen ystävänsä niiden aiheuttamalta synkkyydeltä.

Nyt hän oli kuitenkin itse se, jonka elämästä oli kaikki ilo kaikonnut. Värit olivat yhdessä yössä kadonneet ja muuttuneet harmaan eri sävyiksi, kunnes pelkkä loppumaton mustuus oli nielaissut hänet. Vuodatetut kyyneleet olivat vieneet mennessään kaikki fyysiset tuntemukset, ja jäljellä oli vain enää ontto ja turta ihmisraato. Omien ajatustensa vanki. Hailakka varjo siitä, mitä oli joskus ollut.

Naruton oli kuitenkin pakko yrittää. Hänellä oli kaksi lasta huolehdittavanaan. Kaksi pientä lasta, jotka olivat juuri menettäneet äitinsä ja tarvitsivat isäänsä ja itkivät koska isäkin itkee ja koska väsyttää ja koskaisäeimuutateekuinvainkatsotyhjyyteenja-

Kesä oli kuollessaan vienyt värit puun lehdistä, niin kuin Hinatakin mennessään Naruton elämästä. Oranssin ja keltaisen eri sävyjen peittämät lehdet näyttivät täysikuun valossa yhtä harmailta kuin kaikki muukin Naruton silmissä. Mies katseli niiden tanssia tuulessa makuuhuoneensa avoimesta ikkunasta ja yritti kuulla niiden kahinan. Lastenhuoneesta kuulunut lohduton itku kuitenkin peitti kaiken alleen, ja Naruto nosti kädet kasvoilleen ja romahti polvilleen niille sijoilleen.

” _Olkaa jo hiljaa!_ ” hän huudahti ja painoi päänsä kylmää lattiaa vasteen. ”Olkaa jo kiltit hiljaa…”

Naruto ei tiennyt, kuinka kauan virui siinä lattialla saati kuinka kauan toisteli niitä epätoivoisia sanoja yhä uudelleen ja uudelleen, mutta jossain vaiheessa lastenhuoneesta kantautunut itku alkoi pikkuhiljaa hiipua ja viimein loppua. Hiljaisuus taloon ei kuitenkaan laskeutunut, sillä Naruto kuuli kahden miesäänen puhuvan Borutolle ja Himawarille. Äänistä matalampi kuului selvästi Kakashille ja toinen…

Toinen oli sekunnin sadasosassa hänen vierellään ja painoi kätensä lempeästi Naruton olkapäälle.

”Voi sinua, Naruto…”

Naruton ei tarvinnut nostaa katsettaan tietääkseen, että se oli hänen isänsä, jolla oli todennäköisesti kasvoillaan pettynyt ilme. Millainen ninja ei pystynyt pitämään itseään kasassa? Millainen isä ei pystynyt huolehtimaan lapsistaan? Millainen mies ei kyennyt pelastamaan vaimoaan?

Naruto tunsi, kuinka isä tarttui häntä käsivarresta ja nykäisi lempeästi. ”Nousehan nyt ylös”, tämä totesi rauhallisesti. Kun Naruto ei tehnyt elettäkään noustakseen, hänen isänsä kirjaimellisesti nosti hänet takaisin jaloilleen. Sitten mies pörrötti Naruton hiuksia hellästi ja tokaisi: ”Te lähdette meidän kanssamme. Kakashi ottaa lapset.”

Mutta Naruto ei tuntenut mitään.

Silti hän ei voinut olla miettimättä, miten hänen isänsä siniset silmät saattoivat loistaa edelleen niin kirkkaasti, vaikka koko muu maailma oli väritön.


	2. 1. luku

Se olisi jossain toisessa todellisuudessa tai jonakin toisena ajankohtana voinut olla ihan huvittavakin näky – Namikaze Minato, Konohan neljäs hokage, kulkemassa pitkin asuntoaan ja jakamassa milloin minkäkinlaisia ohjeistuksia olohuoneessa oleskelleille Narutolle ja Kakashille muutaman kuukauden ikäinen itkevä Himawari syleilyssään, pukluharso olkapäällään ja Boruto miehen valkoisessa viitassa roikkuen ja isoisänsä huomiota epätoivoisesti kerjäten.

_”Kakashi, vaihdoitko sinä muka Himawarin vaipan? Ei siltä vaikuta.”_

_"Naruto, olethan muistanut juoda jotakin? Onko sinulla nälkä? Haluaisitko käydä hakemassa meille kaikille ramenia Ichirakulta? Minä tarjoan!”_

_”Boruto, pitääkö mennä potalle? Pitääkö? Pissattaako?”_

Vaikkakaan alakuloista Narutoa hänen isänsä vouhotus ei edes hymyilyttänyt, ilmeisesti näky oli kuitenkin ainakin Kakashin mielestä hauska, sillä harmaahiuksinen tuhahteli huvittuneesti seuraillessaan sivusilmällään hokagen touhuja sohvan syleilystä television katselun ohessa. Miehen hymy kuitenkin hyytyi varsin nopeasti, kun Minato asteli tämän eteen ja laski kärttyisen oloisen (ja hieman haisevan) vauvan varovaisesti tämän syliin ja totesi: ”Tässä. Hoida sinä Himawari. Laitoin tuttipullon äsken mikroon.”

Naruto tunsi isänsä tiukan katseen. Hän oli lyhyen elämänsä (joka tosin oli jo pitkän aikaa tuntunut kestäneen jo _iäisyyden_ ) aikana nähnyt isänsä paimentavan Kakashia tarpeeksi monta kertaa tietääkseen, että se ei ollut pyyntö – vaan käsky. Myös Kakashin sarkastinen vastine moiselle kotkotukselle oli varsin tuttu: ”Kuten haluatte, _Hokage-sama_ ”. Tällä kertaa Minato ei kuitenkaan vastannut Kakashin kommenttiin, vaan tuhahti pienesti hymyillen ja hipaisi kädellään harmaahiuksisen polvea hellästi ennen kuin suoristautui ja kääntyi kannoillaan. Mies nosti helmoissaan edelleen roikkuneen Boruton syliinsä ja lähti suunnistamaan vessaa kohti ripein askelin.

Kakashi nyrpisti nenäänsä pidellessään haisevaa vauvaa sylissään mahdollisimman kaukana itsestään. Himawari hiljentyi sen sileän tien muodostettuaan katsekontaktin kasvonsa maskilla peittäneen miehen kanssa. Naruto oli huomannut, että Kakashilla oli sellainen vaikutus vauvaan. Ei se kuitenkaan pelkoa ollut, päinvastoin – kuten usein aikaisemminkin, myös tällä kertaa Himawarin itkun punastuttamille kasvoille levisi suloinen hymy – niin kuin lähes aina, kun tämä näki Kakashin.

”Olen liian vanha tähän”, Kakashi tokaisi ja huokaisi, vaikkakin miehen äänensävystä kuuli, että tämä ei ollut tosissaan. ”Jaahas”, mies totesi sitten tuttuun tapaansa laiskasti ja nousi ylös sohvalta liioitellun vaivalloisesti. ”Ei kai se auta kuin ruveta hommiin ennen kuin ukkisi tulee takaisin jäkättämään ja keksimään meille vielä lisää tehtävää.”

Kävellessään sohvan toisessa päässä istuneen Naruton ohi, Kakashi pudotti kaukosäätimen blondin syliin ja pörrötti tämän hiuksia lyhyesti hyväntahtoinen hymy kasvoillaan. Naruto vastasi miehen hymyyn jollakin väkinäisellä ja alkeellisella hymynkareella, mutta kaipa se jonkinlaista edistystä oli. Tai ainakin toivottavasti Kakashi luuli niin. Narutosta itsestään se kuitenkin tuntui väärältä, sillä siinä, että hänen lapsiaan hoitivat Hinatan sijasta hänen oma isänsä ja tämän kumppani, ei ollut mitään hauskaa.

Kun Kakashi oli kadonnut Himawarin kanssa Naruton vanhan makuuhuoneen syövereihin, jossa nuorukainen lapsineen oli jo viikon majaillut, Naruto nosti kätensä kasvoilleen ja huokaisi syvään. Televisiosta kantautuneiden uutisten äänet eivät peittäneet alleen hänen huoneestaan vaimeasti kuulunutta Kakashin muminaa tai hänen isänsä ja Boruton keskinäistä kanssakäymistä vessan suunnasta.

Sillä hetkellä Naruto tunsi suurta riittämättömyyden tunnetta siitä, että ei pystynyt olemaan läsnä lapsilleen samalla tavalla kuin isä tai Kakashi. Hän ei vain yksinkertaisesti _löytänyt_ siihen energiaa mistään. Kaikki tuntui niin raskaalta ja väsyttävältä, niin turhalta ja merkityksettömältä. Naruto kyllä yritti kovasti, mutta tuntui kuin jonkinlainen näkymätön seinä tai tuhansien kilometrien pituinen valtameri erotti hänet kaikista muista ihmisistä.

Kun Boruto oli päivällä istunut isänsä sylissä ja selittänyt tälle jotain vielä hieman ontuvalla kielitaidollaan, Naruto ei ollut ymmärtänyt puoliakaan, koska tuntui että aivan hänessä kiinni istumisen sijasta Boruto oli ollut jossain kovin, kovin kaukana. Vai oliko se sittenkin Naruto itse, joka seilasi ajatuksineen joillain aivan muilla vesillä tai jopa toisella planeetalla?

Mies havahtui ajatuksistaan tuntiessaan jonkin kylmän koskettavan kättään. Hän nosti katseensa ja kohtasi isänsä siniset silmät. Sitten Naruto laski katseensa ja huomasi, että hokage oli tuonut hänelle lasillisen vettä. Ennen kuin Naruto ehti edes nostaa juomaa huulilleen, Boruto rynnisti jostain niin nopealla vauhdilla kuin parivuotias vain pystyi kulkemaan ja hyppäsi suoraan isänsä syliin. Taapero painautui lujasti isänsä vatsaa vasten ja kietoi kätensä niin pitkälle tämän ympärille kuin suinkin vain ylsi.

”Isi”, Boruto aloitti ja halasi lujemmin, ”älä ole surullinen!”

Naruto ei tiennyt, johtuiko Boruton sanojen aiheuttama puristava tunne hänen sydämessään siitä, että se oli juuri lopullisesti pirstaloitunut, vai siitä, että osa siitä oli jytisten palannut takaisin kokoon. Oli miten hyvänsä, Naruto ojensi vesilasin tärisevin käsin takaisin isälleen, kietoi kätensä pienen poikansa ympärille ja painoi huulensa tämän pehmeitä, vaaleita hiuksia vasten.

Borutosta hehkui Naruton sisimpään suunnatonta lämpöä – sellaista, jonka olemassaolon hän oli lyhyessä ajassa ehtinyt jo melkein unohtaa – ja se sai Naruton avaamaan suunsa ja _melkein_ sanomaan _ne_ sanat, joilla oli joskus ollut hänelle suuri merkitys mutta jotka nykyään vaikuttivat lähinnä kirotuilta.

”Boruto, minä…” hän aloitti, mutta keskeytti lauseensa.

Jos tunteitaan ei sanonut ääneen, kukaan ei voisi kaiketi viedä niitä pois?

* * *

Iruka-sensei oli ensimmäinen, joka sai houkuteltua Naruton ulkoilmaan. Eikä se loppujen lopuksi ollut edes ollut kovinkaan vaativa tehtävä, sillä Naruto oli jo tovin odottanut hyvää syytä paeta isänsä valvovan silmän alta. Miten ihmeessä aina niin kiireisellä hokagella tuntuikin yhtäkkiä olevan niin kamalan paljon vapaa-aikaa, että tämä pystyi norkoilemaan joka päivä kotonaan huomattavan pitkiä toveja? Kakashia sen sijaan ei viimeiseen muutamaan päivään ollut näkynyt mailla eikä halmeilla, ja Narutolla oli pieni epäilys siitä, miksi näin oli.

Ensimmäinen – eikä kovinkaan todennäköinen – vaihtoehto oli se, että hänen isänsä oli jättänyt toimistonsa ja siellä lymyävät lukemattomien asiakirjojen pinot Kakashin vastuulle. Kopioninjana ja tarpeeksi monta vuotta Minaton kanssa taivaltaneena Kakashi osasi väärentää Minaton allekirjoituksen idioottivarmasti ja ylipäätään tiesi, mihin mies allekirjoituksensa edes laittaisi. Eikä Kakashin läsnäolo hokagen toimistossa ollut mitään uutta tai outoa: nimittäin se, mitä Neljännen ja Kakashin välillä oli, ei sinällänsä ollut mikään valtiosalaisuus – varsinkaan kylän ninjojen keskuudessa. Ehkä pikemminkin vaiettu totuus?

Toinen ja todennäköisempi vaihtoehto tosin oli se, että Kakashi oli karannut suorittamaan jotain mahdollisimman pitkäaikaista toimeksiantoa jonnekin kauas. Lapsiperheen arjen pyörittäminen ei kuitenkaan tainnut olla harmaahiuksisen kutsumus, vaikka tämä parhaansa oli yrittänytkin. Sitä paitsi Naruto oli eräänä unettomana myöhäisiltana sängyssä maatessaan kuullut isänsä puhuvan keittiössä Kakashille jotain henkilöstä, joka jonkun pitäisi etsiä käsiinsä ja pyytää palaamaan Konohaan pikimmiten. Nimeä Naruto ei ollut kuullut, eikä häntä oikeastaan totta puhuen ollut jaksanut edes kiinnostaa. Keskustelua seuraavana aamuna Kakashi oli kuitenkin hävinnyt.

Konohan syksyinen ilta oli pimeä. Vaikka kello oli hädin tuskin kahdeksaa, aurinko oli jo ajat sitten painunut mailleen, ja sen paikan olivat ottaneet hopeista valoa kylän ylle luoneet kuu ja tähdet. Koska oli perjantai-ilta, ihmisiä oli liikkeellä enemmän ja vähemmän, ja se sai Naruton tuntemaan olonsa hieman epämukavaksi. Vaikka hänestä aikoinaan oli Nagaton kanssa käydyn voitokkaan taistelunsa jälkeen tullut Konohan suuri sankari, se ei ollut mitään verrattuna neljännen ninjamaailmansodan päättymisen jälkeiseen suosioon. Toki jopa innokkaimmatkin fanit olivat vuosien saatossa rauhoittuneet, mutta harvassa olivat vieläkin ne päivät, jolloin Naruto ei herättänyt yhtään kiinnostusta kyläläisten keskuudessa liikkuessaan ulkona.

Paitsi _nyt –_ nyt tilanne oli nimittäin muuttunut.

Tiedon Hinatan kuolemasta oli täytynyt levitä läpi Konohan kulovalkean tavoin, sillä ihailevien katseiden ja satunnaisten tervehdysten sijaan yksikään kyläläinen ei lähestynyt Narutoa koko kiduttavan pitkältä tuntuneen kävelymatkan aikana. Ihmiset kyllä vilkuilivat häntä niin huomaamattomasti kuin vain suinkin kykenivät, ja ne muutamat, jotka _vahingossa_ muodostivat katsekontaktin Naruton kanssa, nyökkäsivät lyhyesti mutta käänsivät katseensa nopeasti pois. Kukaan ei hymyillyt, vaan tuntui kuin Naruton ympärillä vellonut musta aura olisi imenyt syövereihinsä kaikkien muidenkin ihmisten ilon ja onnen. Yksi katulamppukin paloi pimeäksi juuri sillä samalla hetkellä, kun Naruto käveli sen ohitse, mikä sai lähellä parveilleen teinityttöjoukon kiljahtamaan säikähtäneesti.

Naruton mieleen muistuivat väkisinkin ne kaukaiset ajat, jolloin hän oli ollut muiden Konohan asukkaiden halveksuma pahansisuinen ja häijy häntähirviökakara, jota oli pakko sietää vain sen takia, että hänen isänsä sattui olemaan Neljäs. Tällä kertaa kyläläisten kasvoilta ei kuitenkaan huokunut inho, vaan jokin toinen tunne, jota Naruto ei välittänyt analysoida. Mies laski katseensa takaisin alas maahan ja yritti olla kiinnittämättä liikaa huomiota ympäristöönsä – ja _ympäristössään_.

Eivätkä kyläläiset olleet ainoita, joiden käytös Narutoa kohtaan oli muuttunut Hinatan kuoleman jälkeen: jopa hänen ystävänsä olivat Hinatan hautajaisten jälkeiset viikot onnistuneet lahjakkaasti välttelemään häntä. Sakura oli käynyt pari kertaa lyhyellä visiitillä Sarada mukanaan, eikä Narutoa suoraan sanottuna haitannut pätkääkään, vaikka tämä ei enää kolmatta kertaa tulisikaan. Vaikka nainen ei ollut sanonut mitään sensuuntaistakaan ääneen, Naruto tunsi vanhan tiimitoverinsa ja tiesi, että tämän tiukka katse ja jäykkä olemus olivat olleet yhtä kuin sanat: ” _Alahan jo ryhdistäytyä_ ”.

Voi, kun se olisikin ollut niin helppoa.

”Haluaisitko käydä ramenilla?”

Irukan yhtäkkinen kysymys palautti Naruton ajatustensa syövereistä takaisin maan pinnalle. Mies kohautti olkiaan. Hänellä ei oikeastaan ollut edes nälkä. Toisaalta hän ei kyllä ollut vielä syönyt mitään sinä päivänä, joka tosin oli jo aikoja sitten kääntynyt illaksi, eikä ajatus isän kokkailuista kotona liiemmin houkutellut (hokage nimittäin oli onneton kokki). Joten miksipä ei?

”Kai se isän ruoat voittaa”, hän murahti vastaukseksi, ja Iruka naurahti huvittuneesti. Mies taputti Naruton olkapäätä ja piti kättään hetken ajan siinä.

”Hokage-sama yrittää parhaansa”, mies totesi lempeästi, ja Naruto ymmärsi heti lauseen monet merkitykset. Se sai hänet miettimään, oliko Iruka sittenkään tullut omasta tahdostaan vai hänen isänsä pyynnöstä?

”Se yrittää vähän liiankin paljon”, Naruto mutisi ja potki kadulla lojuneita kiviä kävellessään eteenpäin. Mies laittoi kädet taskuunsa ja tunsi olevansa yhtäkkiä ainakin kymmenen vuotta nuorempi, kaksikymmentä senttiä lyhyempi ja isälleen anteeksiantamattoman vihainen. Tällä kertaa syy ei tosin ollut laitettavissa teiniangstin piikkiin, vaikkakin Naruton teki kyllä mieli huudahtaa ” _Se on tyhmä eikä ymmärrä minua_!” sanojensa tueksi.

”Minä taas uskon, että isäsi ymmärtää tuskaasi paremmin kuin osaat edes kuvitella”, Iruka totesi irrottamatta tummien silmiensä katsetta Narutosta hetkeksikään, ja Naruton silmät laajenivat. Oliko hän sittenkin ajatellut ääneen, vai oliko Iruka vain lukenut hänen ajatuksensa? Ennen kuin hän ehti vastata mitään, Iruka jatkoi: ”Hokage-sama on kokenut saman kuin sinä.”

 _Ihan niin kuin en tietäisi_ , Naruto ajatteli ja puri hampaitaan yhteen.

Totta kai hänen isänsä oli yrittänyt keskustella asiasta hänen kanssaan monet kerrat, mutta Naruto ei kokenut olevansa vielä siinä vaiheessa surutyötään, että pystyisi kuuntelemaan isänsä kliseisiä mietelauseita kuten ” _aika parantaa_ ”, ” _Hinata ei haluaisi sinun jäävän suremaan_ ” ja ” _lapset tarvitsevat sinua_ ”. Itse asiassa mies olisi saman tien voinut vain tokaista ” _Jos minä olen selvinnyt, kyllä sinunkin täytyy_!”, koska niinhän tämä kuitenkin oikeasti ajatteli. Mutta totta kai isä oli selvinnyt – mieshän selvisi aina kaikesta!

Lukuisista yhtäläisyyksistä huolimatta Naruto ei kuitenkaan ollut isänsä, eikä tulisi koskaan tottumaan kuolemaan. Hän oli kummisetänsä Jiraiyan menehtymisen jälkeen päättänyt tehdä kaikkensa, jottei yksikään hänelle läheinen ja tärkeä ihminen tulisi enää poistumaan ennen aikojaan. Niin kuin hän oli pikkupojasta asti vannonut: hän ei koskaan luovuttaisi, peruisi puheitaan tai pettäisi ystäviään. Jopa vihkivalassaankin hän oli painottanut suojelevansa Hinataa kaikelta pahalta viimeiseen hengenvetoonsa asti. Mutta kuinka olikaan käynyt? Naruto hengitti edelleen, mutta Hinata oli poissa.

Naruton rintaa alkoi yhtäkkiä puristaa, ja hän otti toisella kädellään takkinsa etumuksesta kiinni ja puristi sitä hetken ajan valkein rystysin. Hiljaisuus hänen ja Irukan välillä alkoi käydä liian raskaaksi, ja Naruto huomasi palanneensa takaisin niiden samojen ajatusten äärelle, joiden oli toivonut Irukan mukaan suostuessaan väistyvän jo taka-alalle. 

”Niin”, hän lopulta totesi hieman värisevällä äänellä. Naruto puri huultaan ja räpytteli kyyneleitä vimmatusti silmistään – ja yritti pitää itsensä kasassa.

Mies oli silminnähden helpottunut huomatessaan, että Ichiraku Ramenin kirkas valokyltti loisti jo näköpiirissä, ja vaivihkaa nopeutti kävelytahtiaan. Ichiraku Ramen ei ollut enää vuosiin ollut mikään vaatimaton katuruokakoju, vaan menestyvä ravintola isoine liiketiloineen ja suurine sekä paikallisista että ulkomaisista ruokaturisteista koostuneine asiakaskuntineen. Narutolle oli aina ollut itsestäänselvyys, että Teuchi ja Ayame valmistivat maailman parhaat sapuskat, mutta lähivuosien menestyksestä ja liiketoiminnan räjähdysmäisestä kasvusta oli osin myös kiittäminen paikan kuuluisinta asiakasta, Narutoa itseään.

Matkan viimeiset metrit taivallettiin hiljaisuudessa. Astuttuaan ravintolaan sisään Naruto syöksyi kuin odottamaton myrsky suoraan tiskille tilaamaan vakioannoksensa ja siirtyi sitten paikan pimeimmässä nurkassa sijainneeseen pöytään odottamaan ruokaansa sellaisella nopeudella, että Ayame ehti hädin tuskin muodostaa katsekontaktia Naruton kanssa saati sitten edes kunnolla tervehtiä tai kiittää miestä tilauksesta ennen kuin tämä oli jo poissa.

Naruto ei luonut pöydän äärestä silmäystäkään tiskin suuntaan, mutta hän kuuli seuraavaksi Irukaa palvelleen Ayamen äänestä, että nainen oli hänen käytöksestään kovin hämillään. Tehtyään tilauksensa Iruka madalsi äänensä niin hiljaiseksi, että Naruto ei kuullut mitä tämä Ayamelle sanoi, mutta Naruto pystyi sivusilmällään näkemään, kuinka hämmennys naisen kasvoilta kaikkosi ja korvaantui jollain empaattisemmalla tunnetilalla. Naruto osasi melkein jo arvata, mitä Iruka oli naiselle sanonut.

Kun Iruka hetken päästä istuutui Narutoa vastapäätä huomattavasti maltillisemmalla tahdilla kuin hän itse oli tehnyt, Naruto laski katseensa pöydän vieressä olleesta ikkunasta avautuneesta katunäkymästä käsiinsä, jotka oli ristinyt pöydälle. Koskaan ennen ei ollut hiljaisuus tuntunut Irukan seurassa yhtä painostavalta, sillä nyt Narutolla oli koko ajan sellainen tunne, että hänen pitäisi sanoa jotakin. Että Iruka _odotti_ hänen sanovan jotain. Tai kenties pillahtavan itkuun? Iruka oli sellainen ihminen, jolle muiden oli helppo kertoa murheensa ja jolta sai aina kuulla ne sanat, jotka tuntuivat ratkaisevan kaiken – tai ainakin vähintään tekevän maailmasta hitusen paremman paikan.

Naruto ei voinut lakata miettimästä, olikohan hänen isänsä oikeasti mennyt ja pyytänyt Irukan hänelle terapeutiksi? Naruto nimittäin oli kyllästynyt juttelemaan, sillä minkäänlaiset sanat eivät pystyneet poistamaan hänen tuskaansa tai nostamaan häntä ylös pimeydestä, jonne hän oli vajonnut. Tai siltä se ainakin tuntui. Tällä kertaa edes Irukalla ei ollut sellaista kykyä, vaikka mies olikin aikoinaan lähes kirjaimellisesti nostanut Naruton takaisin jaloilleen Jiraiyan kuolemankin jälkeen.

”Tilasitko sen saman minkä aina?”

Naruto säpsähti ajatuksistaan. Mies kohotti katseensa käsistään entisen opettajansa tummiin silmiin. ”Hmh?”

”Että tilasitko sen saman minkä aina?”

 ”Joo…”

Irukan hymy oli lämmin ja vilpitön, rehellinen, ja sillä hetkellä Naruto tiesi, että mies oli tullut hakemaan häntä omasta vapaasta tahdostaan eikä hokagensa määräyksestä. Raskas kivi vierähti Naruton sydämeltä sen sileän tien, koska sillä samalla sekunnilla hän tiesi myös sen, ettei Iruka tulisi painostamaan häntä puhumaan toisin kuin kaikki muut.

Iruka sanoi, mitä oli itse tilannut, ja vaihtoi sitten puheenaiheen ninja-akatemian vastikään alkaneeseen uuteen lukuvuoteen, josta alkoi kertoa varsin värikkäästi. Kun tämä pääsi tarinassaan siihen kohtaan, jossa kertoi kuinka viimeisellä luokalla aloittaneet oppilaat olivat onnistuneet lukitsemaan vasta opettajan uransa aloittaneen Shinon koulun asevarastoon, Naruton huulilta karkasi äännähdys tai pikemminkin hymähdys, joka muistutti etäisesti jotain naurun kaltaista – vaikka hänen sydämensä ei aivan täysin mukana ollutkaan. Se kuitenkin riitti tuomaan Irukan silmiin toiveikkaan pilkkeen.

* * *

Illanvietto Irukan kanssa vei asioita ainakin jollakin tapaa eteenpäin. Ihmisten ilmoille lähteminen ei nimittäin ollut Narutolle enää niin ylitsepääsemätön este, vaikka hän ei montaa kertaa isänsä talosta ollut poistunutkaan. Hän oli kuitenkin muutaman kerran rohkaistunut käymään pienillä kävelylenkeillä raikkaassa syysilmassa, vaikkakin oli tosin valikoinut päivät ja kellonajat sellaisiksi, että ulkona ei juuri ketään muuta liikkunut.

Isä oli varovaisesti ehdottanut, josko Naruto olisi suostunut ottamaan lapsensakin mukaan ulkoilemaan, mutta Naruto oli aina keksinyt jos jonkinlaisia tekosyitä, miksi Boruto ja Himawari eivät voineet lähteä hänen kanssaan.

_”Viivyn vain hetken.”  
_

_”Käyn vain hölkkäämässä.”_

_”Siellä on liian kylmä.”_

_"Lapset nukkuvat vielä.”_

Oikeasti lasten kanssa yhdessä kulkeminen olisi vain tuonut kipeitä muistoja vanhoista hyvistä ajoista Naruton mieleen. Varmasti hokagekin oli sen tajunnut, mutta syystä tai toisesta tämä ei ollut painostanut Narutoa sen enempää. Sen sijaan mies oli itse useampanakin päivänä pukannut Himawarin lastenvaunuja pitkin kylää ja istunut Boruton kanssa läheisen leikkipuiston hiekkalaatikolla kakkuja tehden.

Istuessaan yläkerran parvekkeen kaiteella ja katsellessaan, kuinka hokage lapsenlapsineen silläkin hetkellä katosi pikkuhiljaa näköpiiristä puiston suuntaan, Naruto ei voinut olla muistelematta omaa lapsuuttaan. Isä oli ollut kiireinen ja poissaoleva, eikä todellakaan ollut kyennyt viettämään läheskään yhtä paljon aikaa Naruton kanssa kuin oli kuluneet lähiviikot viettänyt Boruton ja Himan seurassa. Isänsä jatkuvan kiireen vuoksi Naruto oli lapsena ollut melko huomionhakuinen ja vain negatiivisessa mielessä, sillä keppostellut ja tappeluihin helposti ajautunut Kyuubi-kakara oli hokagen huomion herättämisen lisäksi tullut myös koko muulle Konohalle hyvinkin tutuksi ja aiheuttanut melkoista närää kyläläisten keskuudessa.

Ajat olivat kuitenkin muuttuneet ja ilmeisesti nyt, kun kaikkien valtioiden välillä vallitsi ensimmäisen kerran niiden yhteisen historian aikana rauha, myös hokage oli päässyt tutustumaan uuteen käsitteeseen nimeltä _vapaa-aika_.

Naruto hyppäsi kevyennäköisesti parvekkeelta alas katutasolle ja lähti suuntaamaan päinvastaiseen suuntaan kuin isänsä ja lapsensa. Oli varhainen tiistaiaamu, ja kylmän yön seurauksena kaduilla lipui satunnaisia pieniä sumupilviä. Se aamu oli mitä mainioin ajankohta vierailla hautausmaalla, sillä suurin osa kyläläistä oli jossain muualla: vanhukset jonottivat vaivoineen sairaalassa, siviilit olivat aloittelemassa työpäiviään kuka missäkin ja vanhemmat valmistautuivat viemään lapsiaan kouluun. Sitä paitsi kukaan muu tuskin haluaisi aloittaa päiväänsä hautausmaalta, joten Naruto oli varma saavansa käydä vaimonsa haudalla rauhassa.

Hän oli edellispäivänä harkinnut käyvänsä ostamassa valkoisen ruusun Hinatan haudalle – olihan se ollut naisen lempikukka – mutta oli kuitenkin päättänyt toisin, sillä ei halunnut ottaa sitä riskiä, että kukkakauppias olisi ottanut hänen vaimonsa kuoleman puheeksi. Niinpä Naruto saapui kauniin aamu-usvan koristamalle autiolle hautausmaalle tyhjin käsin.

Hinatan viimeinen leposija oli siinä osassa hautausmaata, jonne muutkin Hyuuga-klaanin jäsenet oli haudattu; lähellä serkkunsa Nejin hautaa. Naruto ei ollut kyennyt vierailemaan vaimonsa luona sitten tämän hautajaisten, joten mies oli hieman yllättynyt nähdessään, että haudalle oli jo ilmestynyt kivi. Joku muukin oli nähtävästi ollut tietoinen siitä, mikä Hinatan lempikukka oli ollut, sillä kauniisti sidottu valkoisten ruusujen kimppu makasi kivetyksellä loppuun palaneen suitsukeastian vieressä. Kukat olivat vielä melko tuoreita, joten kuka hyvänsä ne olikaan tuonut, oli varmasti käynyt haudalla korkeintaan edellisenä päivänä. Ehkäpä Hanabi tai Hiashi? Tai molemmat? Naruto huomasi, että myös Nejin haudalle oli tuotu samanlainen kimppu.

Naruto oli toivonut, että vierailu hautausmaalla olisi jotenkin helpottanut hänen olotilaansa. Että hän olisi kokenut jonkinlaisen ahaa-elämyksen ja muistanut taas elämänsä tarkoituksen ja saanut taas lujan otteen elämänlangasta. Sen sijaan hänen kurkkuaan kuristi ja henkeään ahdisti enemmän kuin pitkään aikaan. Hän avasi suunsa sanoakseen jotain, mutta sulki sen nopeasti tajuttuaan, että ei ollut mitään sanottavaa. Anteeksipyyntö ei ollut tarpeeksi, sillä se ei pystynyt tuomaan Hinataa takaisin, ja mitään muuta Naruto ei pystynyt sanomaan ääneen, koska sellaiset tunteet kuten rakkaus ja kaipaus hän oli haudannut piiloon syvälle sisimpäänsä – _turvaan_ sellaiseen paikkaan, josta niitä ei kukaan voisi löytää ja tuhota.

Ennen kuin ensimmäinen kyynel ehti edes vierähtää, Naruto kääntyi kannoillaan ja oli jo siirtynyt hautausmaan porttien ulkopuolelle sellaisella nopeudella, että joku tietämätön olisi saattanut luulla häntä Konohan keltaiseksi salamaksi.

Vähän matkan päässä porteista hautausmaan ulkopuolella seisoi hahmo, jonka Naruto tunnisti välittömästi. Siitä oli kulunut iäisyys, kun hän oli kohdannut vanhan ystävänsä edellisen kerran, mutta Naruto olisi jopa ilman yhtäkään fyysistä aistia pystynyt tuntemaan tämän läsnäolon missä tahansa.

Kaukaisessa menneisyydessä Sasuken näkeminen oli aina nostattanut Narutossa erilaisten tunteiden myrskyn. Tällä kertaa siniset silmät kuitenkin loivat Sasukeen yhtä tyhjän katseen kuin kaikkiin muihinkin.

Sitten Naruto käänsi katseensa pois ja jatkoi matkaansa.


End file.
